RWBY: Mythos
by InfiniteHellblade
Summary: Everything has a beginning. Everything has an end. Though the road ahead is clouded in mystery, the beginning of this story, is anything but. Remnant is a world we know nothing off. And its tale of Hunters and Monsters is but one part of the story. There is more to this world than you may think. This is how it all began, and its far from over. This is basically just short myths.


_No one knows exactly how Remnant came to be. We still don't, but that hasn't stopped people from trying. Humanity is a fickle one, crafting myths and legends, casting their own image on the world they thought they owned, and eventually, were consumed by their own tales. They fought wars, killed innocent lives, and left others for dead. _

_Humanity thought they knew the way, but failed to relies, that everything they fought for, was a lie. The world they think they know is far from ordinary, and its origins are far from the all powerful beings they thought them to be._

_No one knows how creation started, but... I do know who this world came to be. And it all started with, with four Dragons._

**The tale of Four Dragons**

Long ago, before life was breathed upon Remnant, their lived four dragons. These omnipotent beings wondered through out the universe, searching for a place to live in harmony, yet no matter where they looked, they could never find it.

One day, the dragons came stopped along the way, in the dead of space. They saw there chances of finding a home useless, and lost all sense of direction. The eldest dragon, Hitatsu, thought it best to split up and go opposite ways. If one found a place to call home, then they would signal out for the others to follow. And so, the Dragons headed their separate way, Hitatsu to the North, Artemis to the South, Seraphim to the East, and Terra to the West.

Many years past, and none of the Dragons had found a place to call home. However, one day, Terra came across something unique. Unlike the empty space around him, this one thing was special. Without hesitation, Terra breathed life into it, expanding it into a vast kingdom in which to live. He blew life into the ground, bringing soil, grass, trees, and plants. He sneezed, filling the surrounding with water.

Soon, he had created a world in which to live, and soon after, called to the others to come to the world he had created. Of the three, Seraphim arrived first. She wrapped her body around the world, then shred her scales, creating winds. Life on the planet soon started to grow larger, plants and tree's expanding over the land.

Not long after, Hitatsu came across Artemis, who too was heading to the world. But Hitatsu, though wise, was selfish. He didn't want Artemis to claim any part of the world, so he tricked her into taking a different route, sending her off into space.

Hitatsu arrived to find a world which Terra and Seraphim have made into a paradise. But Hitatsu disliked much of what they created. He spit into the ground, creating molten lava. He breathed into the wind, creating heat and drought. He then took his place above the world, shining his flaming light down onto it, burning the life upon it. Terra and Seraphim hated what Hitatsu had done. Terra raised mountains to contain the lava that consumed the earth in fire. He then slashed his claws into the ground, creating lakes and ponds, then spat into them, filling them with water. Seraphim twisted the heat into the ocean, then spat into the wind, catching the evaporating water into clouds. She then twisted the winds into storms of rain and lightning. Hitatsu looked upon the dragons in pity. He made the world he thought to be right for him, only for it to be ruined by his brethren. Hitatsu shone brighter, coming closer to the world, his light burning everything below. Seraphim created a storm of hail and lightning, blocking Hitatsu's rays of light, but it wouldn't last for long. Hitatsu almost made it through, when Artimis pulled Hitatsu away, stealing some of his power. Furious, Hitatsu ripped his claws through Artemis, forever scaring her. Artemis tried to fight back, but was too weak to do anything. She fled to the other side of the world, hiding from Hitatsu. But Hitatsu was stubborn as he was selfish. He cased her around the world, forever chasing her to the ends of time. Terra and Seraphim wanted to help Artemis in her struggles, but if they were to do so, the world they created would be destroy. Seraphim and Terra continued to bring up the world, and eventually, together breathed their last breath to create the first life. They faded into the world, guiding over the elements, and protecting it from the harm that Hitatsu might one day inflict.

Every two hundred years, when the eclipse caste the sky black, you can almost make out the feint cries of the two Dragons, forever chasing each other to the end of time.


End file.
